chapterquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Drawing Board
Preliminary Triot Invasion Plan ++++Datafile Source: Chapter Master, Ghosts of Retribution (exit node: 970-249//aleph.120)++++ ++++Encryption Level: Extremis++++ ++++Not to be distributed++++ ++++To: All Captains, Ghosts of Retribution++++ ++++Subject: Preliminary Invasion Plans for Triot Campaign++++ Void Assets to be Used *Battle Barge Aspera Dominus *Gladius Squadron Alpha *Sword Squadron Alpha (have Gladius Squadron Beta take up their duties) Comments: the Imperial Navy has already committed to this campaign and there have been no reports of significant Ork void assets. Therefore this composition is adequate to transport the Astartes assigned to this campaign and is a still a formidable flotilla. Gladius Squadron Alpha and Sword Squadron Alpha are both experienced escort squadrons with multiple engagements under their belt. Assigning a Strike Cruiser to the campaign would over-commit and leave the remainder of the Chapter unable to properly respond to new threats. If additional Void Assets are needed it is suggested that Gladius Squadron Gamma or Gladius Squadron Delta (357.M41) are used. Astartes Companies to be Assigned *Chapter Master *Shadow Guard *Revenants (Geron + 7 Revenants) *First Company (Brethorius, missing 15 Sternguard serving on Operation Tidebreaker) *Sixth Company (Macedon, Seventh Company to rotate in to Varda) *Fifth Company (Quintor) *Eighth Company (Unassigned, 50 Marines) *Full Librarium (Trianon + Damokleon + Vortigan (new) + Laxenos (new)) *Laptus + 3 Chaplains (there will be 5 Chaplains total by the time of this action barring losses) *Klementhos + 9 Apothecaries (there will be Klementhos + 18 Apothecaries by the time of this action barring losses) *Seran + 14 Techmarines (there will be 22 techmarines by the time of this action barring losses) Comments: As the largest engagement of the Chapter at the time, Chapter Master will be present with support staff. First Company represents the finest warriors of the Chapter and will be present. The terminators and Dreadnought are likely to be very useful in breaking the Orks. Sixth Company should be present because Macedon will be newly-returned from his surgical procedures and the company should be re-forged in the fires of battle under his renewed command. Fifth Company is listed as present because it is the only uncommitted Battle Company at this time. In reality Second Company could be reassigned or the reserve Seventh Company could be assigned. Eighth Company brings the total above the 3 companies that the Chapter has pledged. This should demonstrate to all parties that the Ghosts of Retribution are committed to this cause. Also as the newest company the Eighth Company is untested in battle and currently lacks a Captain. In all likelihood this company will be given the lightest duties such as holding positions taken by the other companies or serving as mobile reinforcements. In the event that a captain is not chosen, one will be temporarily assigned from the command staff such as a chaplain (Laptus) or librarian (Trianon). Note that the''Aspera Dominus'' can hold 3 companies and so the Eighth Company will need to be dispersed among the escort ships which should be able to handle 50 Astartes. This should not be an issue because Eighth Company is not anticipated to be deploying in the first wave of attacks anyways. Planetary Deployment Vehicles *18 Drop Pods (out of 36 total) *10 Thunderhawks (out of 17 total) *3 Teleportaria are anticipated to arrive prior to this campaign of which at least one is expected to be installed on the Aspera Dominus. Comments: with a carrying capacity of 180 Astartes in the Drop Pods and 300 Astartes in the Thunderhawks there is more than enough capacity to deploy all the Astartes assigned to this campaign in one wave while not completely depriving the remainder of the chapter of deployment resources. The Teleportarium will likely only be used to deploy Terminators and so is not a significant method for the bulk of the chapter. Additional Assets *All Land Speeder variants (5 Land Speeder Tornado, 4 Land Speeder Typhoon, 3 Land Speeder Storm) *All Astartes Warbikes (16) *12 Rhino Transports (out of 21) *1 Land Raider (out of 1) *8 Predator Destructors (out of 10) *2 Deimos-pattern Predator Destructors (out of 3) *1 Retribution-pattern Baneblade (out of 1) *50 Tarantula Sentry Gun (out of 100) *20 Tarantula Hyperios (out of 25) *Warbike Darkhawk *Battle Servitor Z-55 *Proteus 34 (connect to the tactical network to help coordinate the assault and quickly process enemy actions for additional insights) *Blank Xenya Smirnova (she will only be useful if the enemy turns out to have Weirdboyz but she is definitely useless sitting in Tombstone all the time) *3 Tarot Cards (out of 3) Comments: The majority of chapter vehicles are being committed to this engagement but care must be taken to leave some with the remainder of the chapter for any other actions that must be taken. Because this is an offensive action the Tarantula turrets will be less useful but could still be helpful for securing objectives once taken from the enemy. Pre-emptive orbital insertion Timeframe: 6-12 Terran months prior to invasion Participants: All Revenants (Geron + 7 Revenants unless more suits are created and members trained) Additional Resources: 1-3 custom-made camoflaged planetary insertion vehicles, 1-3 Land Speeder Storms adapted for stealth, homing beacons, communication gear for ground-to-orbital reports, melta bombs, possibly Tarantula turrets Planetfall: Request that the Mechanicus on Nestorium build 1-3 custom void vehicles disguised as asteroid or unremarkable space junk. These vehicles should only require life support and landing capabilities on to a planet from orbit. Six-twelve months prior to the Triot campaign the Revenants will board these vehicles. A Ghosts of Retribution vessel will enter the outer reaches of the Triot system and launch them towards the planet. Effort should be made such that the arrival of the vessels corresponds to a meteor shower to further disguise their entry. If done correctly the void vehicles should only have to fire their engines at the last moment for planetary landing. Orders: Revenants are to avoid revealing themselves to the Orks at all costs until the campaign begins. Ambushes are acceptable only for significant gains and when there is a very high probability that there will be no survivors to report Astartes on the planet. Revenants are to attempt the following: *Make contact with any significant human factions on the planet. Where possible organize them in preparation for supporting the invasion campaign. Gather whatever intelligence possible from these human factions. *Identify important Ork individuals for elimination during a first strike including prominent warbosses, mekboyz, weirdboyz and their security preparations *Identify high value locations for securing during a first strike including former Imperial manufactora, landing zones, spaceports, fueling depots, weapons caches, power generation facilities, etc. *Identify high value locations for immediate elimination during first strike including anti-aircraft installations (very high priority), locations from previous point that are too heavily guarded to take in one piece, ork-created buildings, fortifications, etc. *Place homing beacons near all these targets as best as possible to assist in drop pod or teleporting strikes *Sow discord amongst the Ork tribes immediately before arrival of invasion fleet by staging small ambushes and raids and leaving items behind from neighboring Ork clans such that it looks like the attack wasfrom the neighboring Orks and not from humans or Astartes. By the Grace of our Emperor, Chapter Master +++++End Transmission+++++ Allies for Coup-d'etat As a task we need to find allies who support us against the vile Lordship of Ursus. Skargan said at least 6 of 9 major factions would need to support us to avoid severe complications. Everyone, go for it. *'Imperial Guard' 'Unlikely we'll be able to get their support, as they are commanded by Ursus' brother. Nevertheless we could try and see if their are any rifts between them, or rifts that may form when certain things are brought to Drakkon's knowledge (eg Ursus' collusion and/or his unorthodox parenting practices) *'Imperial Navy 'Lord Admiral Tyrel Hagen seems to have been a supportive and amicable ally so far. Furthermore the heavy-handed Ursus is a bad superior for the lowborn Hagen, as he could have him replaced by a more 'worthy' admiral on a whim. I believe Hagen's support is probable. *'Inquisition 'Ideally the Inquisition will support us as soon as they see the evidence that Ursus is in league with the Styrian Triarchy. *'Adepta Sororitas 'See above. Sisters hate heretics. *'Ecclesiarchy 'Like the Adepta Sororitas we could probably ensure the Ecclesiarchy's support against Ursus for two reasons. Firstly he is a heretic and the church hates that, secondly Kest has shown interest in diminishing Ursus' power, likely so Kest can gain more for himself. The question is whether we ''want Kest's support, as it could give him the opportunity to grab more power for the Ecclesiarchy. Back-up option then? If we can't attain a sixth supporter from elsewhere, we can go to Kest. *'''Adeptus Mechanicus Stalwart allies who have been slighted by Ursus in the past (like when he turned one of their techpriests into a servitor for hitting on his daugter). Most likely to support us without question. *'Imperial Nobility' 'Many factors for these. Some nobility likely benefit from Ursus rule, while others suffer from it. Removing Ursus shakes up the status quo, giving room for gaining power but also the risk of losing power. This results in an overall neutral entity. The only way I can think to motivate them is financial incentive. Option to use 1 HLoT favour to reduce taxes to secure their support. *'Adeptus Arbites 'Firm adherents to Imperial Law and anti-heresy. Should support us after seeing evidence. Potential hitch in plan is if they dislike us over the Kruun fiasco. *'Merchant League ''''Seems like a similar situation to the Imperial Nobility. Also has the option of using 1 HLoT favour to secure support. Kruun -As Kruun has been handed over to the triachy, we need definite proof of this. For this I intend to scout the surrounding space (maybe with a frigate, maybe with spyprobes) and later use the 3 Landspeeder Storm to deploy scouts to look around. Also having testimonies regarding the above-average equipment of the prisoners could help. Maybe even pretend to be a scoundrel trader and make deals to aquire Kruun minerals in exchange for food/alcohol/blankets/medicine, to have a reason to openly talk to some. Solving the Mystery of The Fated Chapters This will be an area where we will propose ''actions to solve this Mystery with which our Destiny is intertwined. The action should be followed by a Bullet hypothesizing why this action will lead us closer to a solution. Doing this is integral, and for far to long we have been ignoring our status as a Fated Chapter, what that means, and how we will play our part. As soon as we solve the very urgent Belisarian Dynasty issue, we should start working on this. # Contact Regon to purchase the Book of Astartes Regicide contained within his vaults. * We encountered this book when we first met Regon, he has it contained within his vault of Astartes Relics. It was previously owned by the Chapter Master of The Silent Guardians. It very likely contains hidden information within it that only a Master of Regicide or Psycher would be able to decipher the code. Luckily we are. This likely contains a very important clue or series of clues, to figuring out the hidden Destiny of the Fated Chapters. Annotation(hi_hi_hi) Good idea, but we should be careful, as Silent Guardian are suspected of doing bad bad things. Furthermore I suspect this being linked to the chapters misterious roots, so it would be interesting what White Emissary brought to light. hi_hi_hi's todo list This list is mine, please do not edit Hi_hi, Skargan answered your question about the LS Storm just after you left. We do care, okay. - Luigi Hey man, sorry about missing your comment. I was away for more than an hour trying to fix my laptop, then answered your question and then Luigi told me about what happened. If you have any concerns, you can speak with me. Cheers, - Skar # Letter to Kest (see below) maybe Esboro-Liberation as bargain? # Investigate every and all connections between the GoR, including serfs, and the honor guard of Ursus # search exterminatused planets for clues if Kest is covering something up by use of exterminatus, ask Silent Guardians to do that with/for us Reason Kests Monstrum Astartes. # Have Targos screen people, including chapter serfs for being spies (Kest Ursus etc.), if he does not do so already # inform of Ursus Overthrowing ?Kest?, Regon, ?Hagen? # Use our spy to identify Ursus assets/holdings # Do something about our overly romantically attached space marines, maybe a gene-seed defect? Also prepare questions for the chapter serfs, regarding "out-of-duty-relations" with space marines. # Gather info regarding the current status of Espene Subsector dominus and Esboro subsector meridian for status of loyalist. Maybe these can be retaken with a quick strike. MIght be a good trainig for the newformed 8th company, but put them together with a more experienced. Keep in mind Esboro boss might remember bargain from somebody within the grave, so watch Malta for reinforcements # we need to aquire blessed bolter rounds, somehow. # Do not attack Esboro without a librarian and a chaplain. The same goes for Ursus, who may psionically control people and uses triachy technology which is rumored to be partially sorcery powered. When we deal with Warpstuff, it is better to be safe then sorry.For Ursus bring the blank as well # Maybe our spy master and/or our trader can find a way into the Styrian triachy trade, something on the perimeter perhaps? # We might tell Ursus we need to update the honor guard on our recent tactics learned while fighting genestealers. He'll probably deny but its worth a try. # Find T'esalia D'Anger and redirect her a'nger to the silent guardians. Make her find dirt on Silencius. It was them who killed her father. (Probably in the right as he did bad things). Also find out if she knows some secrets of her father (reasons why the Silent guardians wanted him dead, maybe he helped them in something heretical; What happened with 10.000 heretics? Connections to the Triachy?) # Find out what the triachy uses for currency and try to use forged whatever to disrupt their economy, either by buying vital resources, flooding them wiht counterfeit money or something else. # Turns out the Iron Monks managed to raise an army under ecclesiarchal command that is not the Sororitas. I want to her the thoughts of Engel, or even better her second in command, about that, because the relation with Engel is strained to say the least. # If/when building a cathedral on Varda, talk with Sororitas/preacher about existing differences before it becomes a problem. There is a lot of bad blood between us and the church at large. # Find out what is going on in Kruun, to close to the Grave for comfort. Possible course of action: deploy some scouts with Landspeeder (Storm if available) far away from inhabitated lands to hide, and have them check out stuff. (Radiological measurements. We suspect Nuclear Warheads somewhere(Landing Sites?; Amount of living people, armaments, any kind of social order, signs of gangwarfare...) # Lord Admiral Hagen should have a list of combat ships that were damaged/could have defected to the triachy for an initial guess of their strength. Also more up to date reports, if available. Furthermore the number of civilian ships, especially large transports and shipyards in the area are of great interest for planning an eventual invasion of the triachy. # Check with skg that info about severe threats(like plague marines or genestealers), even those supposedly defeated, gets to those that should know about it. # The recent news about plasma weaponry, accurate to slaughter the convoy: Find out who has such capacity: Mandel is of course suspect but 'struggles with plasma tech. Other pirates, aiding?The xeno-roll was for a sign the officer made a drawing of. SKG did not resovle it correctly. Link to archive # someone suggested contacting Eliam shortly after rescuing the Belisarians, not a good idea. Too suspicious. # Enquiring the fate of the humandeimos-pred we gave away in THIS THREAD # Enquire about anti-air or 'flakk missiles' for the marines missile launchers # Get blueprints of Ursus residence. Possibly from the maker (Regon?) # get position of voidshield and if possible any teleport scramblers, so we could use teleportariums to get people out of his stronghold. (Note teleport homers are small. Find a way to attach a homer without the marine noticing it. Magnets? Sensors in PA=) # For Ursus-Raid a Navy ship is less conspicuous (and actually has a teleportarium) # Find out if Mr + Mrs Ursus attend Hagens party next year # Gather some insight about how anti-SM current eccleisarchy/Iron Monk sermons are/how prevalent anti-SM views are in society where IM has a stronger influence # exploitable? +High Cardinal Astrobelus Kest forced High Judge Onilior of Adeptus Arbitres officially admit that Arbitres are below the divine law. Some hail it as a victory of faith, others silently murmur that Ecclesiarchy is gaining ever more power.http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/archive/21920219/#p21925141 Please comment below, not in the list....thank you. Hi_hi_hi Item 12.: I have never seen any sign or hint of Ursus being involved in warpstuff. ->Only suspicions on my part. Better safe than sorry Item 5.: Imperial Fists asked us to investigate in the first place. It's not only their military aid that we could borrow, but their evidence and testimony would also be useful when we have to explain the authorities why we executed a Sector Lord Item 21.: Some ditz done that when there was a 10% chacne the Lacamissa-whatever with the Belisarian Twins in tow would stop there to restock. Obviously didn't believe us. Hope we don't get bit for that. Item 22.: We have sold it to the Raven Guard for 40W Strikethrough are in execution. Link to thread "Shit hit the fan" action plan A.K.A: Sector-wide war arrived prematurely Team A - The "Trustworthibles" The Trustworthibles are guys whom we can strongly rely upon * Nestorian Learners - Stalwat allies * Krieg 128th - Given by the High Lords, not known for questioning orders * Inaria - Zraikoff is a very good ally * Folkvangr - and the order of the Ionian Tempest, however thing their military might be * Imperial Fists - They were the ones who asked us to investigate in the first place. Even if they just give as many men as they did durin the Invasion of Mormark, the evidence they might carry can be put to use to convince the other factions Team B - The "Doubtables" Those who's loyalty in the matter isn't over 80%, but if things go well, they'll be with us. * Admiral Tyrel Hagen - Good ally, but he is bound by duty, and he wishes general peace in the sector. He needs orders from higher up the chain of command to aid us, but then he will probably fully do so. * Mormark - They are still under quaranteen. If they were to break it with an army, even if that would be for slaying heretics, and protecting the sector, they would recieve great punishment when the dust settles * Templos - If Eliam Belisar learns what are we fighting for, he will surely lend his support Team C - "Heads or Tails" The Bi***uals. They can swing both ways. * Astrobelus Kest - He doesn't like us, he doesn't like Ursus. He'll need tougher evidence/convincing * The Inquisition - They are unlikely to give massive military might, but they can be a pain in the arse for anyone they want to be. Inquisitor Locke seemed to know the value of the heirs, and wasn't really against us recovering them. Enemies Those who are 80% sure will be our enemies * Tachion Primaris - Under Dictatorship of Larion Ursus * Athena Prime - Drakkon Ursus * Styrian Triarchy - They might not side with Ursus immidiately, but as the sector weakens in the conflict, the more likely they'll take their chance tho sieze more planets * Tesalia D'anger - She won't oppose the imperium, or even fight us openly, but this is her best bet to cause inconviniences for us 'Most Important note: '''The Loyalties of Team B and C will depend if we can offically demote Ursus from Sector Governorship. How to deal with the Ecclesiarchy Problem. Seeing that Ecclesiarchy is the faction within Sector Deus which is least favourable to our cause, and engaging in an all out war with them would be both pointless and resource draining, our chapter could install a new imperial cult within the sector. There are two ways to go about this. a) It could be done without apparent connection to our chapter. Most likely through Xyptus and his contacts. He could set up cults led by trusted people, which would develop on multiple planets. A figurehead would then lay down the main principles of this cult, codified in a book created by us in secret. With enough financing and time, a cult like this could slowly grow and sway the religious in our favour. Of course the cult can't grow too quickly, or it will attract the attention of =]and fingers might get pointed in our direction. b) Another way to do this is to create the cult FROM the astartes. We have our Black Templar bretheren visiting the sector. Let people of sector Deus see them. See their piousness and purity. Let priests and commonfolk be inspired by the brave warriors who slay the enemies of mankind with His name upon their lips. With a bit of encouragement we could show the commonfolk of the Imperium that Astartes fight in His name, and that they are His sons. Even when the Black Templar leave sector Deus, the followers of Astartes could with care and support grow into a large enough faction to fight the power that Kest has over the ecclesiarchy. /////hi_hi_hi begin \\\\\\ both ways will be used against us, by accusing us of amassing more power than a SM chapter should have \\\\\\\\\hi_hi_hi end ///////////// Dieter: There are plenty worlds and people who can thank their lives to the Ghosts. All we need is a little charity for Ecclisiarchy officals who will speak favorably of us every time we save a planet from being glassed. Techpriest Ishmael reply to hi_hi_hi: EVERYTHING can be used against us. But if done right. With money traveling through various proxies, figureheads preaching the deeds done by Ghosts and other chapters, and an agenda which praises Astartes in general instead of just us, we can have a positive populace shift towards Astartes. Dieter: Exactly. Haran Dreifus himself confessed that [[Astrobelus Kest|Kest] ordered the Betrayal at Varda, because "there was no way to gather enough support for a popular crusade" against us. Populairty is imperative for them. Plus they already know about the incident with the Pulse Rifles, so might as well raise the value of our word, when it will comed down to an "our word versus theirs" situation. Also with the Iron Monks being banned from enterin the Vardan system for another 60 years or so, we can start to to this peacefully. Call to Arms for Reclaiming Sector Planets To: Lord Admiral Battlefleet Deus Tyrel Hagen, Lord General Imperial Guard Sector Deus, Fabricator General Regus of Forgeworld Nestorium, Office of Sector Governor Larion Ursus on Tachyon Primaris Esteemed servants of the Emperor, our Chapter has been charged by Terra in the stewardship of Sector Deus. As you all know there are several worlds in the Sector which have fallen from the Emperor's light. It is not enough for the Sector to be reactive to threats; we must be proactive in reclaiming the worlds that are rightfully ours. Although the Emperor's Astartes are duty-bound to spearhead any such campaign the health and well-being of an entire Sector is a cooperative venture that goes well beyond winning a single war. New settlers may be required for the liberated planet, a new governor must be appointed to administer and collect taxes and tithes, infrastructure must be built or rebuilt and space lanes must be maintained free of pirates and xenos. The Ghosts of Retribution therefore submit this list to you for feedback as well as a request for aid in this endeavor. ++++++++++CANDIDATE PRIMARIS: Triot, Subsector Meridian+++++++++++ Sector historians inform us that the fall of Triot to the greenskins led to the mining world Le Keers being abandoned and contributed in weakening the shrine world of Esboro so that it fell to the Ruinous Powers. Available intelligence suggests that a human presence remains on the world because the Orks have not yet unified. Therefore we expect incoherent Ork resistance as well as a local human population that will see us a saviors to aid the reclaimation and ease the re-integration into the Imperium. Furthermore, available intelligence suggests that industrial and manufacturing infrastructure may still remain undestroyed. Our chapter serfs estimate that it would only take 2-7 years for this world to become self-sustaining and once again contribute to the Sector. If these reasons weren't enough, a resurgent Triot would make re-establishing mining operations on Le Keers possible and perhaps enable a further reclamation campaign to cleanse Esboro. Triot is relatively close to Sector military headquarters, the forgeworld Nestorium and our Chapter Monastery on Mormark, making any military venture relatively easy to maintain. In our opinion this planet offers the most reward for the effort. +++++++++CANDIDATE SECONDUS: Unknown, Subsector Adamantis++++++++ The greenskins refer to this planet as Aragak'z Realm. We were unable to find the original Imperial name in Sector records but refuse to honour the xenos by accepting their name and so refer to it as Unknown in this missive. Disturbing reports have reached our ears regarding the frequency with which Battlefleet Deus has to destroy Ork Kroozers over this planet. Unknown is heavily infested by Orks and so there will be no local aid. The planet is isolated from other Ork planets which makes it easier to invade but also potentially more of a threat to Subsector Adamantis which is one of the most valuable areas in the Sector. The distance to Unknown is similar to the distance to Triot meaning that a military action would be similarly easy to maintain. Our conclusion is that this planet is a threat but can wait a while longer since it would require significant effort to retake while offering comparatively less reward. +++++++CANDIDATE TERTIUS: Espene, Subsector Dominus+++++++++ Traitors deserve special hatred. A civil war currently grips the planet Espene, fueled by small minded fools who wish to spurn the Imperium. Fortunately not all residents of Espene are traitors and a significant faction fights heroically to remain in the Imperium. These loyal servants should be rewarded with our aid. It is far easier to maintain something than build anew from rubble so it is in our best interests to ensure that Espene remains in the Imperium rather than having to destroy and rebuild. Local support and intelligence would be available for any military action. Unfortunately Espene is more removed from Sector infrastructure and is near the edge of Sector territory, not far from Sector Mortis and the area known as The End. A military action would be possible but more difficult to maintain than the other candidates. Your Humble Servant in the Light of the Emperor, Chapter Master Letters to Persons of Intrest Basically a list of greviounces and an explantion to our recent actions to smooth things over with important people. Cardinal Kest to: Cardinal Kest From: Chapter Master of the Ghost of Retribution - strictly private and confidential- -personal authorisation for message decoding required KEST_ASTROBELUS- --------Message begin---------- Cardinal Kest, I believe our recent history has shown that conflicts between our respective imperial authorities are likely and this puts both our respective domains, as well as the sector at large into a risky position. As I believe you have seen as well, this pitiful state cannot continue, if not for the sakes of our own organisations, than at least for the sector itself, as it has seen much strife and unrest in the recent past. I wholeheartedly believe that, to clear future misunderstandings, an honest meeting between us is essential. From my side the following agenda should be included: 1) Prevention of further conflicts 1.1) implementation of a procedure to gain mutual understanding in vital matters concerning the sector, especially regarding drastic developments (both between us and concerning other parties) within the imperial holdings of said sector 2) extra-imperial entities within sector Deus 2.1) Sharing intelligence regarding development of said entities 2.2) coordinate operations to strengthen the standing of the imperium in sector Deus. 3) Esboro Liberation. Shrine World fallen to chaos. Could become stronghold from somebody within the Grave. Might be of interest. 4) Others 4.1) Religious matters regarding the realm of the Ghosts of Retribution (Mormark, Varda) 4.2) Order of Ionian Tempest 4.3) If time permits, your experiences with past crusades would be well recieved. I hope to learn from your wisdom and experience, which will aid future campaigns against the enemies of man in this sector and elsewhere. I hope you will share my sentiments and can find the time for a meeting. Should you have further points for an agenda, please transmit these prior to a meeting. May the emperor light our paths, hi_hi_hi on behalf of Nameless Chapter Master of the Ghosts of Retribution -------Message end------------- encryption level: eta 2 priority: high Notes: -Maybe he would be interested in the information, that we recieved intell about the Heretic of Ionium, Jeshua Hanozri being still alive. This sounds something that would open Kest's ears, and maybe could birth cooperation even. At least have the ecclisiarchy going after this potential sector-scale threat, while we can't investigate for having our hands full. -Keep in mind he is not our friend nor ally, as such discretion, especially concerning the status of Larion Ursus Honor Guard is advised. Furthermore it would be wise, do not accuse people directly, but to say that "someone in high authority in the sector" is suspicious. When/If we get the chance to talk with a representative of the local Order Famulous, be sure to ask about more persons, to cloak our true intentions. hi_hi_hi Sector Lord Ursus: To: Sector Lord Ursus From: Chapter Master of the Ghost of Retribution Lord Ursus, I do apologize for my harsh demands of Cardinal Kest. I do realise that they appear bloodthirsty even cruel but I have no choice. I came to this sector under orders from the High Lords of Terra to defend it from the enemies of man. The High Lords in their wisdom feel Sector Deus is slipping away from the Emperor Light. This feeling is not without evidence, as the last three internal crusades were needed to keep control, near constant planetary rebellions continue, predations from the nearby Xeno and rogue human states have not been addressed. Not to mention your own family’s, let us say dubious, rise to power over the bloodkin of an Imperial Saint. Arriving in the sector proper I was dragged to your court practically at gun point, where you demanded many things from me. Then you held the people of Monmark hostage, the people of your sector, to force terms of vassalage out of me and my Chapter. You do realise that whole incident, along with everything else I’m doing has to be reported to the High Lords of Terra, I can’t imagine why you thought it was a good idea. But I could forgive that, as the sector is pressed at all sides. However you don’t request assistance against the Xeno, the Heretic, or the Daemon, your biggest request has been to ask for 4% of my entire military force to liven up your court, well after being there I can hardly blame you too much for it. Then I had to repeatedly defend myself and assist in the defence of the AdMech from the predations of the Iron Monks. Who repeatedly, blatantly, and illegally overstepped their authority but I endured hoping to carry out my duty after this diplomatic mess was cleaned up. Then when assisting in the defense of the prison planet, I find the Triarchy was supplying the weapons. Next thing I know ships are on the way from the direction of the Triarchy. Fearing full scale invasion I call for assistance and the Iron Monks arrive first sent by Kest himself no less. I confess I should never have allowed the those ships to get anywhere near Varda as they are a direct violation of the Decree Passive and should have been shot on sight regardless of their professed loyalties. But I was blinded and forgot the lessons of Sebastian Thor in my zeal at the prospect of facing true enemies of the Imperium, little did I know they would be from within the sector. Now here I am today, knowing full well the Tirarchy plots invasion, that the Xeno already attacks, that those that live in the warp hunger for us. But I can do nothing, NOTHING. The worlds that supply my men, that feed them, that pay for their ammunition are under threat, not just from the enemies of man but from the sector’s own forces. To be frank I can’t trust you, your actions have hardly painted you in the light of a person who even remotely cares about his duty to his sector. Though your handling of recent events has made me reevaluate my assumptions. The AdMech hasn't the strength to defend all my realm, nor should they as it is beyond their preview. The Order of Bloody Tears shouldn’t have the ships, and even if they illegally do, I don’t trust them and the feeling is mutual. Why the Church has the strength is a question you may want to investigate before they decide the sector is better of with them in charge. And I will never trust them again. This is not about revenge, it’s about duty mine and Kest’s. Kest’s duty is obvious, he needs to compensate the victims, address the heresies his men have committed, and the ones he continues to perpetuate in the form of illegal political military forces. I need to fight the enemy. I cannot do that without infrastructure and support. By forcing such a major action I draw a line in the sand. I make my Chapter a credible force one who cannot be attack lightly. Hopefully this will shorten the amount of time I have to leave my men on garrison duty defending my logistical support, until the heavy defences apparently needed for this sector’s current situation. Allowing me to get back to fighting the enemies of man doing my Emperor given duty. signed Chapter Master of the Ghost of Retribution Handy-Dandy Simple Planetary Attack / Defense Plan Just a reference for planetary defense, or battle plans in general. If it sounds simple, that's good! A simple plan is less likely to be forgotten or executed poorly. # Hear about the problem, determine the amount of Marines to deploy. # Dispatch Marines, arrive in the orbit of the planet. # Achieve orbital superiority, if there are enemy naval forces present in space. # Determine local features of battlefield and modify plan as appropriate. ## Key areas include environment; Urban, jungle, mountain, plains, deserts, underwater, low-G/high-G ### weather; clear sky, storm, or any other local specifics (ex. acid rain, lava flow) # Determine the key areas of defense on the planet; Seat of Government(s), starports, PDF outposts, and SI assets (Weather Cathedral, space elevators, etc. ). Prioritize accordingly. # '''Co-ordinate defense of these areas with local or allied battlefield units. '''There is always considerate benefits to acting in concert with friendly forces in the battlefield. A key benefit is establishing a larger presence on the battlefield, which as a chief weakness for a small, elite force that prioritizes rapid movement. ## Set up a fortified landing area (or borrow one from the locals). # Scout the enemies nature, strength and disposition, and their risks to the key areas above. ## Also use fast units have eyes on recent battlefields and talk with local allied forces, as pdf might miss important signs to determine the enemy (chaos symbols etc) # Plan to neutralize the threat, assemble the plan's elements, apply the action plan. # Re-assess the situation in the battlefield, check the impact of the plan and apply a different action plan, if necessary. Balancing Smaller orders and issues, that could potentially make things easier, or less crisis-like. * The Inquisitorial Rosette we took from that unknown Inquisitor on Nobis is still on our posession. We better get rid of it. * The communications array that we found in the ruins Tombstone was built on have never been taken under closer scrutiny. Yet it was able to signal the Men of Iron, through the warp, from Emperor knows where, and it was also one of their primary targets during the invasion. Hihihi: maybe we should leave it alone, before it summons additional trouble. * Marine Gluben has served us long and faithfully. He has also been in service since founding. It would be prudent if he would serve as a sergeant in the newly opened 8th company, and would try to keep the fresh marines alive with his expirience. The fact that he isn't a cult member is also a bonus. As he has "his own problems" it would be good to also distribute one of the chaplains currently in education to that company. Having one on the newformed company should help turning them from strangers to comrades, too. * It were the Imperial Fists, who notified us of the Ursus's possible betrayal. If we ever mean to bring them to justice we can rely on their help, or at least the validity of whatever evidence they have. * Our chapter has no artillery, at all. The Whirlwind is the standard Astartes artillery, but they are not avaible on the Armorium page. Thunderfire Cannons would help as well for artillery. * Thunderhawk deployment should depend on the amount of resistance expected in the battlefield. In a pinch, Smart Bombs can be equipped for SEAD missions. * Our fight against the Genestealers at San Larion showed that vehicles as deadly as Land Raiders can be disabled, even if only temporarily, by applications of paint on vulnerable areas. Producing or buying specialist equipment such as Photon flash and Blind grenades would be more suitable. * Protheus is an AI, making his posession heretical. I would hate to see him getting disposed, but if we cant find practical, yet discreet use for him then this is how it has to be. He seemed to be interested in studying warp anomalies. Maybe some way we can make use of him for more effective warp travel? * Since it became apparent that investigation isn't Xyptus's forte, and we acquired a man for the job, we should put him back in charge of rebuilding our intelligence network. We have lost our footing an that field a long time ago. Perhaps working more on counterintelligence at home would be better, as Clarus has shown. * Feel free to add anything that doesn't require an extended military operation. * Remember that there is no Emperor * Don't tell the marines; they are too pussy to handle it * Don't tell the inquisitors either. They aren't really pussies, more like raging faggots. Somebody dropped a speech here This is a page for all ideas to be outlined before being implemented. "Hello Lady D'Anger. Please, have a seat. I have no intention of harming you, I merely wish you listen to my story, then consider my offer." "First of all, I would like to ask; Are you familiar with the work relationship between me and your father?" "Your father and I have met him thirty four years ago. He offered a joint venture one might say. Escort into one of the Space Hulk of the sector, to retrieve some valuable 'xeno art'." "Being new to the Deus, and finding our treasuries a bit lacking after the construction of our Fortress -Monastery, I've deemed that we were in need of new funds, and new friends. I accepted his offer" "However after the excursion upon the hulk, we have discovered that the 'xeno art' were Eldar Soulstones, something gravely coveted by this breed of Xenos. "An infiltrator have grabbed the stones, and teleported away. I have followed them. The temporal disturbance have landed me on an another planet. No communication, no way to return. "I've spent four years away from my post, wandering until I found my way back to my chapter whom without guidance, sufficent to say, have been lacking to fulfill their roles as protectors of the sector. Your father have offered me nothing for my trouble, as the original 'xeno art', was not recovered" "Years passed and we had a problem with the Ecclisiarchy. They have accused us and initiated a trial on Tachion Primaris." "We have received a man from your father, named Henrikus Isdavik. He was allegedly a professional lawman, and was sent to help us during the trial. However when he started his defense, he stated that we are guilty, presented faked evidence, and killed himself on the spot." "For years, my chapter had to do penitance, and errands for the Inquisition to prove our worth, with no re-compensation but 'salvation' for sins we did not commit" "Then one day, we have met the Silent Guardians. After our talk, they have mentioned Dercius. They were furious, that he have stolen from the Forbidden Worlds under their protection, and avoided capture, shaming them in the eye of the Inquisition and the Emperor." "We have offered a way to help them get rid of this common enemy." "And you know the rest of the story" "However lately we have received clues of unnerving implication" Chapter Master touches a dataslate, and the holo-picture of a blooded Haran Dreifus shows up. The figure speaks "''Kest! Astrobelus Kest! Please, just stop it, please... No! No, I am not lying..! When you declined his offer of alliance, he made up his mind. We have known for some years, from our spy Clarus, who once served in your Chapter, that you dabble in techno-heresy and court Nestorian Learners... However when you turned away our hand of friendship, only one course of action was left! We had to strike first! We had to! Astrobelus realised that there was no way to gather enough support for a popular crusade against you even despite of the negative works which Fidorius Pax was writing about you... So that's why it had to be me and our most loyal militias who had to take matters into our hands! We knew that we had no chance to win the battle, but it proved enough at the time to make you bleed, to weaken your planet and to distract your attention from a few killings that happened in the same year on Tachion Primaris, allowing Iron Monks to dominate the Ecclesiarchy for at least another generation... We wanted to be your friends, but you chose those mechanical freaks over us and betrayed humanity... That's the reason all of this happened. And it will happen again. Oh yes it will, unless you will change your heretical ways...'' "'' Chapter Master's finger touches the dataslate again, and the picture disappears "We have reasons to believe that we have been both played. True, your father and us weren't on excellent terms, but until the trial on Tachion we had no reason to be considered enemies. As you have heard, the Iron Monks had a feud with us, and as you might know your father have also thrown Grox-piss into Kest's face when he delivered the Heretic Jeshua Hanzori. They probably hoped to eliminate one with the other"